Your's is Mine
by viccolove
Summary: Ranma and Akane finally get married. Just a little cute story about what happens after the wedding. Ranma and Akane make a promise.


Disclaimer: I never did, I do not, and probably will never own Ranma ½

Your's is Mine

By

VICCOLOVE

After struggling for more than 2 years, the day finally came, Ranma and Akane's wedding was going to be held that afternoon in the dojo. Soun and Genma had taken extreme measures to make sure that the wedding would not be interrupted.

At this very moment, Ranma and Akane were in their rooms getting ready.

Akane was the happiest girl in the world; all her dreams were finally coming true.

Well, the only dream that was in her heart since she met him, Ranma Saotome.

Akane stood in front of her mirror, admiring herself.

Thanks to Nodoka, she was able to get the dress she wanted, Akane had been out looking for a wedding dress for a whole week but she failed to find one that she really liked.

Finally, last Saturday, Nodoka had come to visit and see how the preparations for the weddings were going. She was a little surprised that Akane had yet to find a dress, it was only one week to the wedding.

Nodoka offered to take Akane shopping. She claimed to know the perfect store to take her to. It was also a good opportunity to have a little time together.

As soon as Akane saw this particular dress on a mannequin, she just fell in love with it. The problem was that the price was a little out of her reach but Nodoka had offered to pay for it as part of her wedding gift.

The dress was beautiful, western style; it was strapless, the top was tight and it had a sash that went around the waist and was V shaped in the front, the bottom part was very puffy. It almost looked like it was a two pieces suit. The ensemble was completed with a long veil.

She was ready. She was ready to begin the first day of the rest of her life. After so long, everything had always been so difficult but it was finally over. All the fights, the confrontations were part of the past; the only think they needed to worry about was to be happy. But deep down in part of her heart that she forgotten at the moment there was always the feeling of uncertainty and it made her about that her happiness was going to last.

She sat on her bed.

"I wonder when daddy is coming for me?"

Ranma paced around in his room in his black tuxedo and blue shirt. He was nervous as hell and it didn't help that he had been ready for an hour already. The worse part was that no one was letting him out of the room because they were afraid of him seeing Akane before the wedding.

But he just wanted to get out of the room, it was just chocking him to be trapped there, everything was just making him more nervous.

"I can't wait for this to be over"

It's not like he didn't want to get married, of course he did. The best part was that Akane had chosen him; she could have had any other guy, any guy in the whole world. But she chose him. That was the best day of his life, it beat the day he first slept on a bed, it beat the day he first had a full meal, all to himself. The one thing that even dares to compare to this was that first in the Tendo's dining room when she asked him if he wanted to be friends, and smiled that sweet smile.

In all honesty, he didn't need the paper. He was only doing that for her. All he cared about was that she loved him, and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

So he was sitting on his futon, looking around his room when it finally hit him. This was his last day in **his** room, after tonight, it was going to be **their** room.

"I'm sure looking forward to that" he said with the most devilish grin on his face.

"Ranma you can go to the dojo now" yelled Nabiki from the other side of the door.

Ranma leapt to his feet and made his way down the stairs. When he entered the dojo, everything was so beautiful this time, the chair was white; they were divided into two columns, giving space for him to walk towards the priest. The chairs were also connected with the most delicate and fancy gold string. There were white tulips decorating the dojo which made it look beautiful.

He noticed that everyone was already in their place; his mother greeted him with a tight hug and a kiss.

"Today you make me so proud son" she told him. _Today he becomes a man among man, not by skill or his ability to kill but being able to love and protect that one person he has devoted his life to. _She thought to herself.

"Thanks mom" said Ranma blushing

"Son, I wish you the best, just…you know…try to behave yourself" she finished with a warning glare. "Remember that Akane is now a daughter to me and that hurt a girl in not a very manly thing to do" she stated with piercing eyes.

"Of course mom" he said nervously pulling his pigtail.

He was standing in front of the priest, fidgeting.

"What could be taking her so long?" he thought to himself getting a little impatient.

But suddenly the wedding march started. He slowly turned around and his jaw almost hit the floor.

"She looks like an angel" Ranma whispered.

The priest smirked.

_Wow, compared to her, the dojo looks dull. _Ranma thought. 

Akane walked towards the priest with Soun by her side, where Ranma was waiting foe her.

Even with the veil Ranma thought that she illuminated the whole dojo.

For once in two years the Tendo residence was filled with peace and happiness.

"We are all gathered here today…" the priest began

The ceremony was just perfect.

"…you may now kiss the bride"

Ranma lifted Akane's veil and everyone could see that they both were blushing madly, it was fascinating to see.

They slowly moved towards each other and met with the most perfect kiss anyone could ever think of.

After the ceremony, Ranma and Akane had their first dance as a married couple.

After a few minutes, everybody joined them with the dance.

Everybody was having so much fun.

Nodoka asked if she could dance with her son while Soun asked if he could dance with his daughter.

But Ranma and Akane kept staring at each other; Ranma saw that Akane had the most adorable pout.

Soun danced their way back to Ranma and Nodoka. Soun let go of one of Akane's hand, extending his arm and offering Akane to Ranma. "Here son, I hope you know what a rare and precious she is" Ranma only nodded and blushed.

Ranma and Akane danced for a little while longer. Akane was looking at him with big pleading eyed and without even talking he asked "What is it, Kane"

Instantly, Akane broke into a huge smile. "Can we go somewhere for a little bit. I promise it will only take a while"

"We can go anywhere you want" he replied.

A moment later, they were out of the dojo and walking down the streets, holding hands for the first time in public. They walked slowly admiring the night sky, which at the moment was filled with millions of stars.

People around were giving them awkward glances, after all, it wasn't usual for a bride and a groom to walk down the street. Even in a town as crazy as Nerima.

"So where are we going Kane"

"Just wait for a little bit, baka" she giggled at the expression on his face.

"Tomboy" he called back.

Akane just stuck her tongue out at him.

They walked for a few minutes.

"Ranma, can you close your eyes?"

"Why, is this where you brought me to kill me" he teased.

"Pleeeease" she pleaded in her sweetest voice. She knew exactly how to convince him.

_No, not those eyes, I can never say not when she does that. _"Fine, fine"

_Sucker_ she thought with the a wicked grin

Ranma closed his eyes and felt her grab his hand. She pulled him the rest of the way.

After a brief moment he felt her stop and almost crash into her.

"You can open your eyes now"

He opened his eyes and was confused for a moment, he didn't really know where they were but then he saw it, the tomb of Akane's mother.

"What are we doing here Akane?" his eyes showed how confused he was.

Akane looked away from him for a moment, not sure if she should tell him or not but since she had asked him to come, she decided to go for it.

"Um…Ranma I know that it might be a little dumb but I wanted to be with her the day of my wedding, at least for a while. I was thinking last night about her and it made me sad that she wasn't going to be with me, for one of the most special moments of my life" having realized what she said, she blushed while he just stared at her.

"Dummy, of course it's not dumb, I mean it's everything but. And I know this might sound weird coming from me but I know she is with you, she's in here, and here too" he said pointing to her head and her heart. He looked at her face and noticed that her eyes had tears in them. Wanting to prevent her to cry, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

After a minute of reflection, Akane pushed away from him and lightly pushed him.

"Hey don't you dare call me dummy ever again, we are married and you are supposed to treat me like a princess" she had a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"Ok I wont ever do it again" he smiled lovingly at her "Today"

"I want to make you a promise. "Ranma Saotome, I promise to love you and to always be by your side and I promise that I will be understanding, and respectful of you." Akane said, a smile adorning her beautiful face.

She looked at Ranma and motions to let him know that it's his turn.

"OK, OK. Let me think" he stared at Akane and has a sly smile. He clears his throat. "I promise…" he paused for a minute and then continued "…I promise to love you and…to always be by your side and to be understanding and respectful"

He tried to contain his laughter. "What's wrong" Akane's face was adorned with the cutest pout he had ever seen.

"That's not fair. We were supposed to make our own promises. Your are supposed to come up with your own stuff, or at least use your own words"

Ranma smiled and embarrassed her enjoying every minute of it. Caressing her lips "well if the words came out of these lips then it's the same thing if I were saying it because…these lip are mine" then he leaned and kissed her with the most passionate kiss that she had ever experienced.

There was only one think in Akane's mind _"I finally am happy mom" _


End file.
